narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Last: Naruto the Movie
Legit? How legit is this? I can't find that picture on saiyanisland and it doesn't look that official to me... Seelentau 愛議 22:28, June 2, 2013 (UTC) :wikipedia:Naruto Shippuden the Movie: 7 ''~SnapperT '' 02:24, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::I see, thanks. But why the shippūden? It doesn't say so on the picture. Oh and the release month is unconfirmed, too. Seelentau 愛議 16:53, June 3, 2013 (UTC) ::True that the release month is unconfirmed, must have been a mistake, I'll take care of that.. and as for the "Shippūden" part, well many websites seem to call it the "Naruto Shippūden the Movie: 7". So for now let's just leave it as it is, until any further news is revealed, as the announcement states that more information will be revealed in future issues of Shueisha's Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. Let's get this *#@( out the way now "Manga creator Masashi Kishimoto conceives, designs, supervises 1st film in 2 years" Per Anime News Network. What does that make of this movie? Canon? Some sort of hyper Anime Canon? Are we going to ignore it and piss on it's grave? What sort of plan are we working with?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:21, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :Uh, you don't know what canon is, do you? Not everything created by the Mangaka is canon. Only that what happens in the original storyline is. The movie doesn't happen during the storyline, most likely. So it's not canon. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:23, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::This is exactly the same as Road to Ninja. Kishi designed and wrote that too, yet it's non-canon--Elveonora (talk) 11:25, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :::We seem to have a weird idea of what "created by the mangaka" means though. Does making the story mean creating it? If it does serve as some ending to the manga, will it count then? Does the mangaka have to draw and animate the entire thing for his involvement to matter? Those are the kind of things we tend to ignore, with great passion. :::Also don't talk down to me like I don't know what canon means. We treat it very cowboy here.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:32, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::You're actually the last one I'd talk down to. It's just that many people think that canon means something like "everything a Mangaka creates is true for the main storyline", which isn't true. :::::It counts if it's an official ending for the official manga. Canon has nothing to do with the involvement of the mangaka. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:46, July 23, 2014 (UTC) ::::::If the movie serves as ending to manga, then of course it will be canon. But no such thing is confirmed. It's simply a "what if" just like Road to Ninja--Elveonora (talk) 11:59, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :I have but one thing to say or ask, I'm not sure which makes more sense. If what they say is true then does that mean that they will not be releasing anymore of the english dubbed after December 6th or just that new english subbed and manga chapters will not be produced or released after said date. If so then I can't imagine many will be overly thrilled about that, I would most certainly wouldn't be if that turns out to be the case. ::... What? This has nothing to do with the english version. When the series end the english dub will continue until it has reached that same end point.--Soul reaper (talk) 01:12, July 25, 2014 (UTC) :::I think it might be considered as an epilogue to the manga series if it ends,I mean fullmetal alchemist released a movie called The Sacred Star of Milos taking place between the middle and final arcs of the series when its manga ends.Johnny1234343 (talk) 04:58, July 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::That movie came out a year after both the anime and manga ended.--Man of Sin (talk) 15:30, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Part 3? Why does it say end of manga? I heard someone say something about a Part 3. --GamerTimeUS (talk) 21:48, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :There won't be a part III. of manga. But the movie is rumored to be canon, so it is "part 3" of sorts--Elveonora (talk) 21:50, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Is liar you can not be released 3rd series Naruto is fake and is the non-canon. --Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 00:40, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Characters in early twenties, and is to be followed by other movies? Where was it stated that the characters are in their early twenties and it will be followed by other movies? --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 21:12, September 11, 2014 (UTC) :It's at least not stated in the trailer videos on saiyanisland. I removed it until the contributor can explain it. • Seelentau 愛 議 21:16, September 11, 2014 (UTC) who was the contributor that added it. Munchvtec (talk) 23:59, September 11, 2014 (UTC) Asura? Hamura? What Where was it announced any of these guys will be in the movie? Hadrimon (talk) 12:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC) :Nowhere, it hasn't. Just some bored troll, I have removed it--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:29, September 29, 2014 (UTC) How is this going to be handled? Unless they put the movie at the bottom of the manga's timeline for fun, this is pretty much confirmed canon. What bothers me is the "movie only" label we use. It wasn't a problem until now, since the movies were outside of the continuity, like the games and ova pretty much and the anime as well. But labeling events, techniques and characters that will appear in this move as "movie only" implies them to be on the same level of canon as of all the other Naruto movies, which is wrong, so what to do?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:14, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :If it only exists in this then it only appears in a movie. I think you're overthinking those labels. They're not their to indicate the canonical statuses, just the places the techniques appear. We have a manga only label on techniques until they appear in the anime. It's not about their canonical status, it's about the medium in which they appear.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:21, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::I know. But I fear people may be confused that because this movie is canon, everything with movie-only label is.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:27, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't think anyone else gives it that much thought.--Soul reaper (talk) 13:33, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::How about now worrying about it? The entire thing could be settled with just having The Last pieces go into the "Part II" section and then in the Last article, state that this movie is actually canon. Boom. done.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:56, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Sorry to disagree with you Ultimate, but I don't think it's that simple. If this truly is canon (which it pretty much is), I don't think it should remain separate the rest of the series, and should somehow be joined with all of the other canon arcs. Basically, it should appear somewhere in the "Plot of Naruto" page since it directly relates to the canon story. However, I don't know how it would be handled. Depending on what happens, it could be considered it's own separate story arc, or if not that, then the events should be added to the Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc (or Final Arc). --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 18:57, October 11, 2014 (UTC) :Then let it be under Part II or something. My point was, there is no reason to over think it with regards to the other movies.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:31, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::Still, what are the technicalities that will surround it? Don't you think it would be a little strange to see all of the various arcs, and then just a movie at the bottom? I realize it's probably a little too early to be making any decisions, but this is something we should start thinking about eventually so we have no plan when we have our hands on the movie. That also brings up another good question- even if we don't see the movie for awhile, if we learn anything about the plot from an outside source, are we going to document it? --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 01:43, October 13, 2014 (UTC) question Why were the parts that it "connects with the next generation" and "goes beyond the original work" removed?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:42, October 18, 2014 (UTC) Synopsis? Can we add this synopsis? http://www.naruto-movie.com/about.html--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 00:57, October 25, 2014 (UTC) canon So if Kishi's own words are anything to go by, it is, since it's connected with his original work.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:52, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :So...are we gonna listen to him?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:06, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't know, maybe we shouldn't, it's not like he owns the rights (or does he?)--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:28, October 30, 2014 (UTC) :::If memory serves me correctly he doesn't actually own the rights to the manga now. Think laws and stuff went down a few years back that gave the publishers the rights. That was the reason Negima ended how and the way it did. But anyway, I would like us two because it is connected to the original story.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:54, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::Same. If it's stated that it's tied in to the original story, then this should be mentioned. I'm so happy! I knew it was going to be canon, but it's really nice to have it finally confirmed. The first and only Naruto canon film! :D--'NinjaSheik' 19:58, October 30, 2014 (UTC) ::::::It's Kishi's work. Anything he says goes. If he released a statement or a databook saying Madara somehow survived the extraction of the Statue and all 9 Tailed Beast and is living in the shadows, then that is what happens.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 20:51, October 30, 2014 (UTC)